Many types of hazardous chemicals are contained within plastic style jugs or containers, such including but not limited to chemical filled jugs for industrial, pesticide or other applications. Current disposal protocol for emptied jugs (such as which container such chemical residue) is to utilize a hand-held garden hose and jug piercing/puncturing tool, as reuse of the jug is not practical as opposed to providing for destruction and/or secure and sanitary disposal. Aside from the user having to wear protective clothing and respiration gear, additional difficulties include the requirement of collecting the contaminated water rinse, such as which would otherwise cause drainage into the ground or public sewer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,440, to Wright, teaches a chemical dispensing apparatus for emptying and rinsing containers of chemicals, with dilution of chemical. The apparatus includes a chamber in which the container can be enclosed and supported, draining means provided at a lower portion of said chamber and a hollow perforated wash pipe mounted on the chamber so as to be moveable into the interior thereof to pierce twice any container supported therein, the wash pipe being connected to a diluent supply. The chamber is provided with means for supporting the container in a generally tilted manner such that a corner thereof is presented as the lowest portion and the wash pipe is arranged to pierce the container through the corner, means being provided on the wash pipe to hold apart the lowest pierced portion of the container and one or more nozzles being provided to spray diluent over a substantial part of the interior of the container while the pierced portion is held apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,690, to Michaud, teaches an apparatus for drying a wafer includes a rotating chuck configured to rotate the wafer. A movable de-ionized water supply member and an organic solvent supply member are positioned adjacent a face of the wafer. The de-ionized water supply member supplies de-ionized water onto the wafer, and the organic solvent supply member has a plurality of solvent supply nozzles disposed to supply an organic solvent onto the wafer. The organic solvent supply member includes a first solvent supply member and a second solvent supply member. The de-ionized water supply member and the first solvent supply member move radially between a position adjacent the central portion of the wafer and the edge portion of the wafer.
Another example of an existing apparatus for emptying and rinsing containers is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,924, to McGowan, in which a member is inserted into and locked in the opening of the pesticide container. The member evacuates the contents of the container and rinses to render the container disposable.
Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,351, teaches a removable washer attachment including an insert with both exterior and interior container extending portions. The insert is fluid-tight sealed to the container opening with another seal provided between the bore and a suction tube inserted therein. Washing fluid is admitted into the bore and is channeled through passages into curved notches disposed in a lower segment of the interiorly depending container insert portion. The washing fluid is sprayed upwardly and contacts the inside top and side walls of the container or interiorly held disposable bag. The residue material is washed downwardly to the bottom of the container where it is removed through the suction tube.
WO 2012/031955, to Feistmantl Cleaning Systems GMBH, teaches a container cleaning system and method having a closable cleaning chamber, a nozzle system for cleaning a container to be cleans, and a charging means for introducing the containers into the cleaning chamber and for discharging the cleaned containers. A container drive means moves the container for cleaning of the its exterior by such that a relative movement between the outer wall of the container and the nozzle system is generated.
Other references of note include each of the washer with bio prevention cycle of Quddus, U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,009, the parts washer of Spencer, US 2015/0239016 and the beverage jug cleaning system of Clarkson, US 2015/0101286.